1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to simple input devices for computers, particularly, but not necessarily, intended for use with 3-D graphically intensive activities, and operating by optically sensing object or human positions and/or orientations. The invention in many preferred embodiments, uses real time stereo photogrammetry using single or multiple TV cameras whose output is analyzed and used as input to a personal computer, typically to gather data concerning the 3D location of parts of, or objects held by, a person or persons.
This continuation application seeks to provide further detail on useful embodiments for computing. One embodiment is a keyboard for a laptop computer (or stand alone keyboard for any computer) that incorporates digital TV cameras to look at points on, typically, the hand or the finger, or objects held in the hand of the user, which are used to input data to the computer. It may also or alternatively, look at the head of the user as well.
Both hands or multiple fingers of each hand, or an object in one hand and fingers of the other can be simultaneously observed, as can alternate arrangements as desired.
2. Description of Related Art
My referenced co-pending applications incorporated herein by reference discuss many prior art references in various pertinent fields, which form a background for this invention.